Colorz: Lust
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: PPGZ She was walking home from the lab, pondering all these depressing notions about how she might actually be the loser her classmates considered her, when she was attacked. A giant man wearing all black leapt out from an alley and grabbed her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hm... so i decided to finally use my account... 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ppgz.**

**BTW- Italics are thoughts. **

**Enjoy. **

--

The PowerPuff Girls Z. Tokyo's saviors Momoko smiled to herself. The greatest heroines the world has ever seen, and she was one of them! Of course, it was secret, but that didn't stop her from gloating about it in her head when other people labeled her a useless otaku.

Was she useless? Momoko scoffed. Of course not! She was not only a member of the PowerPuff Girls Z, but she was the _leader._ How she wished that she did not have to remain a secret so she could proclaim to the world just how important she was.

Miyako was the most popular girl at Tokyo High School and Kaoru was the most talented athlete the school had seen in years. People joked about her; that she was just the follower and hung around with the other two girls because they took pity on her.

Momoko sighed. It was hard to be a good leader when you couldn't even defend yourself. Miyako was the one who convinced boys to date Momoko, and Kaoru was there to threaten those that teased her. And in return for their kindness, Momoko had led them into failure as PPGZ many times. It was only because of Miyako's speed or Kaoru's strength that earned them victory.

Especially against the RowdyRuff Boys. Ever since the trio had been infected with Kare's black spores, they had become the worst villains Tokyo City had ever seen. Even Mojo was shocked at how the boys' plans destroyed so much of the city.

Momoko had been desperately trying to discover their new hideout in order to ambush them in the night, but she couldn't find any leads. The girls always managed to stop the boys, even if just barely, but the boys always escaped. Momoko felt like a failure.

She was walking home from the lab, pondering all these depressing notions about how she might actually be the loser her classmates considered her, when she was attacked. A giant man wearing all black leapt out from an alley and grabbed her arms, violently twisting them behind her back. Momoko cried out in pain.

"I've got you now, girly." His hoarse voice frightened Momoko. "And you ain't goin' no where 'til I done wit you."

Momoko's eyes shot wide open in realization. He... he was going to do awful things to her! She had to act, fast!

Momoko tried to reach her compact, but the scruffy man held her arms tightly. She tried to kick him, but he stood to the side of her; there was no way to land a good, solid hit. So she settled on the only thing she could think of.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HEELP!!!"

"SHUT UP B!TCH!!" The man roughly shoved Momoko against the alley wall and landed a punch to her lower abs, which broke her compact.

"Aww... did the little slut break her belt?" The man grinned; his free hand now covered Momoko's mouth. She couldn't bite him because his hand was outside her mouth. If only...

Momoko was scared. Without her compact, she really _was _useless. There was no way she had the strength to fight off such a big man. She tried shouting for help once more, but all that came out were muffled cries.

"Aw, poor little baby. Don't you cry. Daddy's here, and he's going to make things all better." The man let out a few psychotic giggles. "Are you ready to play, girl?"

Momoko's eyes widened and were brimmed with tears. She could feel her arms and stomach begin bruising. It hurt so bad. She was so scared.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to play! Get your hands off her!" The man's and Momoko's heads turned to see a boy in his mid-teens, dressed in black, baggy pants and a dark, blood red hoodie with a black shirt underneath it.

"Come again, little boy? You don't want me to touch her?" The man slapped Momoko straight across the face, causing her held-in tears to cascade down her face. Seeing this, the man grinned.

"Aw, the baby's got a boo-boo?" He ran his free hand from her hips past her chest to rest at her cheek. He grinned once more, as Momoko was beginning to lose consciousness.

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

"Oh, and what's a little boy like you gunna do to stop me, huh?"

The boy in red began to glow; a dark, practically black hue surrounded his body and gave him the appearance of a demon. Before Momoko completely lost consciousness, she heard screams and pleads for mercy.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for comments, you guys! I'll be updating every Sunday, in case you were curious. This chapter should answer all your questions! **

**---**

Momoko pushed herself up with a groan. She immediately placed her hand to her forehead and dropped back onto her pillow. When the pain subsided enough for her to feel like moving, her eyelids fluttered open to take in her surroundings. She flopped over to see her alarm clock, and it took her a good 15 seconds to realize she was not in her room. Not at all. She was lying in a king-sized bed with red sheets and a black comforter, with the walls of the room a dark blood red.

Momoko tried to sit up again, moving much slower this time in order to prevent herself from hurting again. She blushed when she looked down and saw what she was dressed in. Just her red bra, bandages, and a pair of red boxers. Once again, it took her quite awhile to realize that she didn't WEAR boxers. And since when did she need bandages? And where WAS she?

But the pain returned to her as quickly as it seemed to vanish. She groggily collapsed back onto the unknown bed, not caring if it wasn't even hers. She just wanted to rest.

_A bit later, perhaps 41 minutes and 17 seconds to be precise._

Brick sauntered into his bedroom. His brothers had been furious when they learned there so-called smart leader had brought a girl home. As Butch told him,

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE GOING TO SCREW UP OUR GODDAMN HIDEOUT YOU NUTJOB!" Brick realized the gravity of his move. They had promised never to reveal the location of their secret spot to be sure the PPGZ wouldn't ambush them; because Brick was certain that's what Blossom was planning to do. If one of the girls discovered their base, they would lose big time.

But the girl...

When he saw her walking home from school; looking so upset... It broke his heart. If he told his brothers that, they would laugh at him for becoming soft. But who said that a villain couldn't have a heart?

And that girl... She was so gorgeous. It pained him to know someone as beautiful as that could be so mistreated in the world. When he was about to leave her to go back to his brothers, that crazy psycho man had jumped out and tried to rape her. He couldn't believe what Tokyo City had become. The plots he devised were truly not** that** dangerous; the boys just were the scapegoat, the easy people to blame for the spiraling downfall.

He was awakened from his thoughts when he heard a moan, coming from his bed. Worried, Brick glided over and looked at the beauty he had rescued. She was deep asleep, but had rolled over so the bruise on her arm was pressed against the corner of his nightstand. He sighed.

Brick gently moved her arm back to the bed. He was surprised at how she was sleeping. Normally, he would be sprawled out in the middle, taking up the whole bed. She was curled up on the right side, not taking any space at all.

"Probably why she was hitting herself on tables in her sleep." He smirked at the thought, and pulled down his sheets, floated over the girl and scooped her up bridal style. He then floated to the center of his bed and laid her back down, and then he turned to leave. He smiled when he looked back and saw her curled up in the center of the bed, no sheets due to the fact she had been sweating. He blushed at her outfit.

He didn't have any female clothing, and he figured the girl would be infuriated at him if he even tried to mess with her bra by putting her in one of his shirts and then taking the bra off or anything of the sort. But he had to take her out of her clothing to bandage her, and he hoped she wouldn't be too mad at how he had dressed her. He blushed again, remembering how her head had rested against his chest the entire time and how her hands had been intertwined with his shirt. He had even used clean boxers for her!

Just thinking about her got him so horny.

"Teenage guys have a right to be, I guess..." He murmured softy, letting his eyes linger on the girl's sleeping figure as he exited his room, turning off the light that had been on when he entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes. You waited patiently all week, and all you get are a few short chapters. I'm sorry; i'm going by how i posted it in a forum. So i'll update earlier than Sunday. Maybe Wends. Who knows. **

**But thanks for all the reviews! Hugs and cake for everyone! **

**And about the cussing... I'm not going to change it, because it's a fic of when they're older. If you've seen episode 20, you know that the rrbz are younger and less mature than the ppgz. And it's rated T, so i don't feel too bad.**

**Enjoy! (and forgive me for shortness. as mentioned above, i'll update sooner.)**

**---**

_30 Minutes Later_

Momoko's eyes fluttered open to see nothing but black. She propped herself up a bit, and realized it was just the pillow she had her face on. She poked it questioningly and grimaced when she realized it was covered in her drool. Ah well, she smiled. It wasn't _her_ pillow, so it wasn't her problem.

_Wait... then whose pillow..._

"OH MY GOSH. WHERE AM I?!" Momoko panicked. "WHAT HAPPENED?! Oh my gosh, my mom and dad are going to be so angry!" Momoko cringed at the thought of her parents. Sure, she loved them. They were just so... overprotective?

"No... that's not the right word..." Momoko sighed. Her parents were just crazy. Ever since becoming a PPGZ, the 3 girls had missed more classes than even the worst skippers. It was the mayor, so basically Ms. Bellum, who kept them from being expelled. Her parents worried over her, especially when she came home with bruises and cuts or when she didn't come home at all. Like now. But even with all that, Momoko managed to perform decently at school and make mostly A's, with the occasional B. Surprisingly, Kaoru was the all-A student of the three, Miyako having the same performance as Momoko. Neither Miyako nor Momoko could figure this out, because the green puff never did her homework because she was busy with sports, which were deemed "more important than that school shit."

Momoko's thoughts came back to her parents. After debating internally over whether or not they were crazy, she decided they weren't. They were only concerned for the safety of their oldest daughter. She smiled; it felt good to know people did love her, regardless of her many mistakes. She was very fond of her family, even her little sister. Momoko tried so hard to be a good example for Kuriko, but with skipping school so often she probably wasn't the role model Kuriko needed.

Lost in the middle of her thoughts, Momoko was suddenly hit with a flashback of what had happened to her. She remembered different, random pictures of what occurred at a rapid rate.

_"I've got you now, girly..."_

"_Aww, did the little slut break her belt?"_

_"...Ready to play...?"_

_"HELL YEAH, I'M READY TO PLAY!"_

_" GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!"_

Momoko snapped out of her trance, processing the information she had just received. Her first major thought was

"My belt! Oh no!" Momoko felt the tears begin to form. _Ken and the Professor can fix it, girl! Pull yourself together! You gotta think this out! _She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She could fix the belt. It'd be fine. Kaoru and Miyako wouldn't abandon her if she... could no longer...

Momoko sobbed quietly. How could this happen? Why her? Didn't she have enough shit to deal with for one day?

All of a sudden she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and a low, rough voice gently murmur

"Are you alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, I am updating early. Yes, this one is short too. Bite me. I'm not updating early again. I will on Sunday. That's a promise.**

**Thanks for the comments. It does make me want to update earlier, I won't lie. But still, hang in there, guys. The last chapter is long. So just bear with me, right?**

**Again... I love you all for reading this. It makes me happy to read how great you think I am. xD modest, humble too**

**So maybe I'll update Thursday and put up the last one Sunday. You never know. Maybe if I get a ton of comments I will! (hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge)**

**---**

Brick had been sitting on a barstool in the underground base's kitchen, munching some chocolate when he heard a distressed cry.

"OH MY GOSH! WHERE AM I?!"

"Well, now we know she's awake." He gobbled the last remaining pieces of his chocolate and began walking toward his room. It wasn't a long walk because he somehow was always hungry, and managed to get the best room in the house, the one nearest to the kitchen!

"What happened? Oh no... mutter mutter so angry!" The last few words were stifled, probably because the girl had said them instead of screaming. He figured it was something about family.

"Women... honestly..." All that emotional family mushy crap got to Brick. Probably because he was bitter about not having a family besides his brothers, but he'd never admit that to anyone besides himself.

Brick slightly cracked open the door to peek in on her. He didn't want to scare her. How would he explain...? What if she knew who he was? Brick sighed, oddly at the exact same moment as Momoko. Neither noticed, as one was thinking about her family and the next caught up in his thoughts of the other.

Brick watched her totally lost in her own world, obviously now struggling internally over a decision. Her face lit up when one side seemed to win. He grinned. She really was cute. (We will ignore the dirty thoughts that pass through his young mind up until Momoko falls into her flashback trance.) Brick's thoughts shot out of the gutter when he heard her loud gasp. He moved into his room, worriedly. He didn't want anything to happen to his girl. He floated above the bed, right behind her; he was afraid waiting right in front of her face would shock her to the point she might be physically harmed.

_And who would want to hurt a body like that?_ Brick smirked.

When she snapped out of her trance, he heard her groan, "My belt. Oh no..." He smiled and quietly rushed out of his room. He figured she must be an otaku, because her belt was exactly the same shape, color, and style of that PowderPuff Z girl's. He had gone to the liberty of fixing it the 30 minutes after he had checked on her previously. He picked it up, admired his handywork, and zoomed back into his room to present it to his girl, in hopes of winning her affection. _And maybe some sugar!_

As he entered his room for the second time, he heard her sob. It broke his heart. She had been through enough! She definitely had her fair share of pain! The belt, he realized, probably just pushed her over the limit of what she could take.

So he glided over, gently wrapped his arms around her hot body, and whispered, with his lips almost touching her ear, "Are you alright?"

The girl gasped, turned around, and he could see the fear in her eyes as soon as she recognized who he was.

"P..please don't h..hurt me..." She choked out, glancing away to see if anyone was going to rush in and come to her rescue like before. Brick sighed.

He pushed her chin up with his index finger, making her look him in the eyes.

"I won't, I promise. And a RowdyRuff boy always keeps his promises."

He could tell the girl was shocked. He couldn't blame her. She was a citizen of Tokyo City, the city that hated the RowdyRuffs and wanted them destroyed at all costs. And from her current state and how she acted before, he would bet his lucky hat she thought he was the one who tried to get fresh with her.

"H..how can I be sur..e?" Momoko was scared, possibly even more than when that man had attacked her. He was a RowdyRuff, and she didn't have her belt to defend herself!

_But he saved me... and he does look delicious! _Momoko couldn't help but staring at Brick- she knew his name from fighting him- and she felt the heat rising up in her cheeks. He was wearing boxers. And... he... looked... scrumptious...

"Kami-sama, what abs..." Momoko wiped away the bit of drool hanging from the corner of her lips. "Such a bishie..."

Meanwhile, Brick was absolutely lost in his own little world. He knew he had something to make her trust him, but he couldn't peel his eyes off his girl's chest long enough to focus. She look so HOT. All scared, and she was sweaty...

He watched a bead of sweat trickle from her collarbone, sliding down through her cleavage.

_Keep it in your pants, man! She doesn't trust you yet!_

Brick stared and blushed tremendously when he heard her whisper "such a bishie..." She must be an otaku...

"THAT'S IT!!!" Brick snapped the lustful tension in the room with his loud declaration.

"I've got just the thing to convince you I'm a good guy!"

Momoko sweatdropped. Shocked at his outburst, she opened her mouth to reply but he was gone. She blinked. Suddenly her compact was shoved in front of her face. She gasped, absolutely delighted.

"Did you really...?"

"Yep, I fixed it. You're a fan of them, huh?"

Momoko blushed. Could he really not tell who she was? Well... that wasn't BAD. Now she could find out there hideout location!

_But he saved me... not to mention fixed my belt. That was... sweet._

"Yeah, thank you for fixing my belt. It was very sweet of you."

"Um..." Brick blushed. 'Sweet' was not a word used to describe him. "Well, it wasn't a problem. Anything for a beauty like you."

_Shit. Did I say that aloud...?_

It was Momoko's turn to blush. "Thank you."

"So... what's your name?"

"Me?"

"You."

_Should I lie? Should I tell him? Should I say Momoko? _

_Or should I say Blossom...?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lying to the boy who saved my life, RowdyRuff or not, just wouldn't be right, Momoko decided._

"My name is Momoko."

Brick smiled, letting go of Momoko and backing up a few steps. Didn't want to pressure his girl too much. He grinned again, thinking, _a cute name for a cute girl._

"Thank you." Brick looked at her questioningly.

"For what?" Not that he minded hearing her voice; he just was curious what he did right so he could repeat it in the future to earn as many brownie points as possible.

"Saving me. From that creepy guy."

"Oh, that? That was nothing."

"To me it was."

"Really, it wasn't a problem."

An awkward silence consumed the room. Neither knew how to act or what to say. The only certain thing was that they were lusting after one another. Momoko would glance at Brick, then look away to make sure he wouldn't catch her. Brick stared at her, and when she turned to look at him every so often he would quickly divert his attention from her to his feet. After about 3 minutes of this game, the two finally locked eyes. Brick could feel desire stir up inside him, fighting to be released and go pounce Momoko. He tried to fight his hormones at first, thinking of thousands of reasons to leave the room at that very moment. He, however, couldn't even get one of his feet to move. He... he was falling in love with her.

Momoko waited, wondering what he would do. All she wanted to do was glomp him, but she didn't want to make the first move. She had absolutely no experience with guys, because her crushes paid no mind to "that weird girl" even when Miyako set them up with her. Still, she prayed that he would do something and not just turn and leave her like so many other boys had. She'd never felt so strongly about the other boys, though. She... she was falling in love with him.

Brick couldn't take the tension anymore, and as his eyes mentally undressed Momoko he about exploded. He flew over to where she was propped up on his bed. I mean, there was a half-naked friggin HOT girl on his bed. What is a teenage boy to do? He gently pushed her down onto her back and positioned himself over her, and began planting kisses on her collarbone.

The boy created mixed emotions inside Momoko. One half was dying to give in and enjoy herself with him, the other screaming _WHAT THE HELL, GIRL! HE'S A ROWDYRUFF!!! _But when Brick's tongue glided over her lips, begging for entrance, she figured a decision was necessary. She slowly parted her lips so his tongue could explore her mouth. At first, she was stiff, nervous, and afraid. She never had been touched like this nor kissed so passionately. But... she liked it. The way he ran his fingers through her hair. The way his body felt against hers. The way their eyes met after every kiss. It only took a moment for Momoko to adjust to being in heaven.

Very much like where Brick was at the moment. His hands slid through her silky hair and over her smooth body as he kissed her, and he was high off the sweet taste of her mouth. It was as if all his girl did was eat candy all day and he didn't mind at all, it just made him crave her that much more. Her scent turned him on as well. Such an amazing, rose-like smell. The more he kissed her and the more he touched her, the more he became addicted to her. She was like candy. He just couldn't get enough.

His brothers would laugh if they saw their leader in such a position. But were they getting any ladies? He smirked as he ran his hands over her body once more, enjoying Momoko's soft moan. He lifted his lips from hers and looked down at his girl, still smirking.

Panting, Momoko look up at Brick.

"And why did you stop?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm hungry." He got up from the bed and began walking out of the room.

"So food is more important than me, little Blossom?"

Brick's head whipped around so fast at the mention of that name. His eyes glowed and his whole body shook. Momoko realized her slip and internally cursed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'BLOSSOM'?!"

**Heh, author's note at the bottom this time. **

**Thanks for reviewing! And yeah. This chapter is short, too. I don't really care; it's an update, right?**

**The next one is the last chapter, FYI. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! Last chapter! First fic I've ever finished. Enjoy!**

---

Brick glared at his girl. His girl? More like his ARCH RIVAL. What was she doing as a human?!

"Brick, listen... I have an explanation..."

"It'd better be a friggin' good one too, woman! I save the ass of the girl I'm plotting to destroy?!"

"Brick, calm down, please..."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!?!?! How can I calm down?! Don't you realize what you've DONE?!"

Momoko huddled in fear. So much for her belief Brick wasn't scary. _I'd better watch out for that in our relationship._ She shook the thought out of her mind. _What relationship?! Anything we had is going up in flames! Look at him! _She looked up and flinched. Brick was absolutely furious. He looked ready to kill her. Her eyes, blurred with tears, nervously darted around the room searching for her compact. It had somehow ended up neglected when their make-out session had begun. She might need it...

Momoko was right, Brick was absolutely furious. _She probably planned this whole thing, just to find out where the base is!!!_

_Then how come she thanked you? If she knew it was you, how come she let you touch her like that?_

Brick took a deep breath. He had to calm down; he saw her scanning the room for her belt. He needed to relax before they got into a fight. She was already in tears.

"Don't you know what you've done, girl?"

Momoko jumped. She had been expecting him to explode, not ask a simple question. She looked back at Brick with teary eyes and saw he had cooled down quite a bit.

"I... I guess not..."

"Then listen. You, out of all people, should know how much your precious city hates us. You know how long it took us to make this place?"

"N..no."

"Two years of hard work, that's how long. And with people shouting at us whenever we tried to ask for resources, it's no wonder we're so bitter!"

"I'm... I'm..."

"YOU'RE WHAT?! SORRY?!"

"Ye...yes..."

The tears she had fought back rolled down her face. Why was he being so mean to her? She hadn't done anything wrong.

Brick's tone softened. He realized that she actually was sorry. Seeing Blossom in such a sad state moved him. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her expression was one of fear. He realized that she thought he was going to kill her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"B..but... I'm a power...puff an..d you're a row..dy ruff..."

"If you remember correctly, I promised you I wouldn't hurt you. I never break promises. Now stop crying, alright?"

He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him, gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. But seriously. My brothers are going to be so pissed..."

Momoko's eyes widened. He was worried she was going to sabotage them since he thought she knew where the base was. But she didn't know, she had just seen the inside.

"Why? All I've seen is the inside. I don't know where it is!"

"Sure you don't. Like I believe that. This is the only place we have anymore. We can't just frolic around in your little city like you can. And you even have a little human form, so no one thinks you are a freak, right? Do you know how lucky you are?"

Momoko felt the anger rising in her cheeks. How could he say that?! She would rather be Blossom than Momoko any day, anytime! Momoko wasn't a popular human, she wasn't a beautiful human, or even a respected human! She was dirt! The only people who cared about her were Kaoru and Miyako. And he had the guts to tell her being a human was _LUCKY?!_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Momoko exploded. "ARE YOU _KIDDING_?!?!"

"NO! I'M NOT! ALL YOU HUMAN KIDS HAVE TO DO IS SIT ON YOUR FAT ASSES ALL DAY AND HAVE OTHER PEOPLE DO WORK FOR YOU SO YOU CAN RELAX! BEING A NORMAL HUMAN IS PERFECT! YOU CAN TALK TO OTHER PEOPLE! YOU CAN EARN RESPECT AND HONOR AND GO TO SCHOOL AND BUY FOOD WITHOUT GETTING SHOT AT!!!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!!! HAVE YOU EVER EVEN BEEN AROUND PEOPLE?!"

"YES! THEY ARE ALWAYS HAPPY! HAPPY, GODDAMNIT! BUT WE CAN'T BE HAPPY BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES US BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO HATE EACH OTHER!!! AND ALL YOU KIDS MUST BE HAPPY TO GOSSIP ABOUT US AND LAUGH AT US BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO!!!"

"REALITY CHECK BRICK! HUMANS ARE NOT AS NICE AS YOU THINK!!!"

"OH?! PROVE IT!!!"

"THE GUY WHO ATTACKED ME!!! EXPLAIN THAT!! IF HUMANS LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH, WHY DID HE ATTACK ME?!"

Brick stopped. She was right. And he had just argued against what he previously thought before. _What about all those times you watched her, and all the kids who teased her? You knew then humans are just as cruel to other humans as they are to you! You just can't admit it out loud! You know you're brothers believe being human is perfect, but you have seen with your own eyes, on several occasions, that humans have more faults than you do! You just can't admit it to her, because Blossom has always had the perfect human image in your mind! Swallow your pride! She's right! **AND YOU STILL LOVE HER!**_

Momoko saw Brick argue with himself. Time seemed to stop as she watched his eyes glaze over and mouth open to defend his point, but no words came out. She lunged for her belt and wrapped it around her bare waist. She hesitated to transform, because she knew it would be tracked by the Professor and Ken. And Brick... she didn't want to hurt him. Especially not after the way he had cared for her by bandaging her and letting her sleep in his bed. _And the boxers, girl. _She blushed slightly. He was really an amazing guy; it was unfortunate they were bitter enemies. She sighed, and looked up at Brick once again. He was still completely lost in thought.

Momoko took in a deep breath, summoning all the courage she could possibly muster. She walked over to Brick and kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could manage. She had fallen for him, regardless of the fact they were opposites.

Brick was shocked. Momoko...Blossom was kissing him. He didn't even have to instigate it! She was pressing herself against him, holding him, _kissing him_. And he could feel that she still loved him, even after how he had screamed at her and blamed her for everything wrong in his life. How could he be angry at such a strong girl?

When he felt her snake her arms around his neck, he allowed himself to respond to her attack. His arms wrapped around her waist in a loving embrace and softly rubbed the small of her back. She sighed and pushed away.

She could feel herself drowning in his crimson eyes. They summarized everything about him. Dark and dangerous, yet deep and caring all the same. She leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Brick. I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she clung to him.

Brick's hand ran through her hair. "What do you have to be sorry about? I was the one screaming at you..." He pulled her even closer, if you can imagine possible.

"I'm sorry that I love you..."

Brick's eyes widened. _She loves me...?_

"Brick, I shouldn't love you! We're enemies! There is no way we'll ever be together! But I can't help it! You saved me and you let me sleep in your bed and you bandaged my wounds and you kissed me and you cared... Brick... no one has ever cared so much before..." She choked out the last few words, staring up into his eyes praying he felt the same way about her.

"Momoko... Blossom... I..I don't know..." Brick stared down longingly at the girl. She just wanted someone to hold her, someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. Could he do that for her? Could he be her knight in shining armor? He didn't know.

"I don't know if I can allow myself to love you back..."

"Why? I can love you..."

Brick cut her off. "You don't love me, you just want someone to be there for you! You could do so much better than me! You could find a human guy, a rich human guy, who would be able to provide for you and care for you and you wouldn't become hated by the entire city! You can't just throw away everything you have for me!"

"But Brick, I don't want a rich human guy!" She could feel the tears, again. How many times had she cried?! How many times was he going to make her cry?!

"There's nothing I can give you but hatred from an entire city!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! Go for a rich guy! He could buy you everything you've ever wanted, take you on fancy trips, buy you fancy clothes, take care of your kids..."

"Brick I don't want that!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?!"

"I want YOU!!!"

Time stopped for Brick. Right then and there. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was clinging to him, sobbing into his chest after her last outburst. He was so confused. She could have anyone she wanted, but she wanted him? Why him?

"Momoko... stop crying..."

"No! Not until you let me have you!!!"

"Stop crying... please stop..."

"What did I just say?! I'm not stopping! And what are you going to do to sto-"

Brick's lips crashed down onto hers once more. She closed her eyes, relaxed in his embrace. She felt his hands wipe her tears away once more.

He broke away from the kiss, smirking.

"Has anyone ever called you a crybaby?"

"What?! Are you calling me a crybaby!?"

Brick grinned, taking off his cap and running a hand through his hair.

"Would I do that to you, babe?"

"And since when have you been allowed to call me 'babe'?!"

Brick laughed, scooping up Momoko bridal style and twirling around.

"Well, BABE, seeing as you are now my woman-"

"Oh? When did this happen?"

Momoko looked up at Brick's smiling face. Seeing him so happy... it made her happy. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?!"

Momoko glanced up at Brick.

"Did you just sing the 'Barney' theme song?"

Brick grinned.

"Maybe..."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, babe, we all do weird things when we're in love."

"Yes, Brick, I understand that. But BARNEY?!"

Brick cupped her chin and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Only for you, Momoko-chan. That's how much I love you."


End file.
